gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
GURPS Blood Types
You see, Doctor, there are as many species of vampire as there are beasts of prey. Their methods and their motive for attack can vary in a hundred different ways. (...) Some can only be destroyed by hanging or decapitation, or fire or water, or by other means. - Grost, Captain Kronos, Vampire Hunter GURPS Classic: Blood Types (1995) is a classic GURPS reference book that lists the name of 78 different types of vampires from actual mythology and describes 35 vampires (or vampire like) beings from both mythology and fiction under 23 listings. Theresa Bane's 2010 Encyclopedia Of Vampire Mythology has been used update GURPS Blood Types.There is an online version of Encyclopedia of Vampire Mythology on enacademic. "Glossary of Foreign Vampires" from GURPS Blood Types "Where possible, foreign terms have been given a literal translation. Creatures marked with an asterisk have been described in detail in Chapter 5." Creatures in bold have been cross-referenced information from the Encyclopedia of Vampire Mythology. On vampires with actual stats (*) are listed on this wiki. Conversations use advantages with limitations and enhancements (such as Affliction) so "magic using" vampires don't turn into mages. A and B * Adze* 146 (Africa; Ghana and Togo) * Algul, Aluga (Arabia): “Horse leech” listed under Aigul * Alp (Germany, Slavonia) * Aswang* varies (Philippines) * Baital, Baitala* 356+ (India) * Bebarlang* varies (Philippines) * Boabhan-Sith (Scottish); spelled Baobham Sith * Bhuta (India): Generic vampire term * Blutsauger (Germany): “Blood sucker” * Bruxsa* 85 (Portugal) C and D * Callicantzaro* 165 (Greece) * Ch'iang Shich* 290/varies (China) * Chordewa* Vampire; varies (Bengal) * Churel (India) * Civateteo* 487 (Pre-Columbian Mexico) * Danag (Philippines) * Dearg-dul (Celtic Ireland): “Blood sucker”; variant of Dearg-Due * Dubbelsuger, Dopplesauger (Germany, Slavic states): “Double sucker”: variant of Doppelsauger E to J * Empusa (Ancient Greece); under Empouse * Erestun, Eretica, Eretik (Russia) * Gaki* 380 (Japan) * Ghul* 340/0 (Arabic) * Givach (Prussia): Listed under Gierach * Hannya* varies (Japan) * Hsi-hsue-kuei (China): “Blood sucking demon”; listed under varient spelling of Hsi-Hsue-Kue * Jaracacas* 522 (Brazil); under "Jaracas" K * Kasha (Japan) * Katakahana (Crete): variant spelling of Katakhana * Kephn* 227 (Burma) * Kosac (Croatia) * Kozlak (Dalmatia) * Krvoijac (Bulgaria) * Kukuthi (Albania): Variant of Kukudhi L * Lamia* 522 (Ancient Greece) * Lampir (Bosnia) * Langsoir/'Langsuir'* varient (Malaysia) * Larvae (Roman): plural of Larva * Leanhaun-Sidhe (Ireland): variation of Leanhaum-Shee * Liderc nadaly (Hungary) * Lilitu* 461 (Babylonia) * Lobishomen (Brazil) * Loogaroo* 10+ (West Indies) * Lugat (Albania) * Lupi Manari (Croatia) M and N * Mormo* varies * Moroii*, Muroni (Romania): Listed under Living Vampire in Encyclopedia of Vampire Mythology * Motetz Dam (Hebrew): “Blood sucker” * Mullo (Gypsy) * Nachzehrer (German) * Nelapsi (Slovakia) * Neuntoter (Germany) “Nine Killer” * Nosferatu* 342/43 (Romania): actual word is Nosferat O and P * Obayifo* varies (West Africa; Ashanti) * Penanggalen* 227 (Malay) * Pijavica (Slovenia, N.W. Yugoslavia) * Pontianak* or Ustrel varient (Malaysia) * Priculics (Romania) S and T * Sampiro (Albania) * Sanguisuga (Roman Empire): “Blood sucking” * Strigoii (Romania): listed as a variant of Cel-Rau * Strix* 85 (Roman Empire): listed under Sheerree as Strix Nocturna * Succubus* [425+/378 (Europe) * Talamaur (Australian isles) * Tlaciques* varient (Mexico; Nahuatl) * Tenatz (Montenegro) * Tenjac (Croatia) * Tympanios* varient (Greece): varient spelling "Tympaniaois" listed under Vyrkolakas U to Z * Ubour, Upior, Upyr, Upi (Russia, Poland, Bulgaria, Czechoslovakia); Variation: Upier * Ustrel* 165 (Bulgaria) * Vampir '421, 'Vampiir, Vampyras*, Wampir, Wamphyr (Slavic states) * Varcolaci (Romania): listed under Priculics * Vere-Imaja (Latvia) * Veripard (Latvia, Estonia, Russia) * Vetal, Vetala (India): crosslisted with Baital * Viesczy, Vjiesce, (Slavic; Russia, Poland) * Volkodlak, Vukodlak (Serbia, Slovenia, Croatia): Originally meant “Werewolf". Also listed under Volkolak * Vyrolakos* 325 (Balkan; Albania, Greece) Vampires detailed in GURPS Blood Types Below is a quick summery of those 23 vampires (or vampire like beings) with their alternative equivalents in other countries listed. Those with a "*" are active in daylight: * Adze*: supernatural entity vampire from central Africa mainly Ghana and Togo. * Alien*: otherworldly vampire-may or may not be supernatural in nature. * Astral*: mortal vampire (sorcerer) found around the world. Some examples are Bebarlang of Southeast Asia and Philippines and the Chordewa of Bangal hill tribes. * Baital*: supernatural entity vampire from India. * Ch'iang Shich: Undead vampire from China. Must be burned completely to be destroyed and can put their essence to an object requiring it to be destroyed. * Civateteo*: an undead vampire of Mesoamerica (listed under Cihuateteo). Another variant of this from the same region is the Langsoir. * Gaki*: supernatural vampire-like being from Japan-may be either animated corpse or otherworldly spirit. * Ghul*: Mortal vampire (flesh eater) from Arabian folktales. Hannya is the Japanese equivalent. * Gothic Vampire*: undead vampire made famous by Dracula and most of the movie variants inspired by the work. * Half-Vampire*: Mortal vampire that is usually a servant or slave to the Gothic type. The Dhampir of Gypsy mythology is the half-Vampire offspring of a human and vampire. * High-Tech*: Mortal vampire created via super science. * Human'Listed under 'Living Vampire in Encyclopedia of Vampire Mythology*: Mortal Vampire who feels the need to drink another's blood. Moroii (Romania) are human vampires with supernatural powers and destined to rise as undead when they die. * Succubus*: supernatural vampire-like entity that drains life via sexual contact rather than blood * Lamia*: undead/supernatural entity from ancient Greece. (Word is 5th-century Vulgate's translation of Lilith) Other names are Empusae and Mormo. The Jaracacas is the Brazilian equivalent. * Lilitu*: supernatural entity vampire from ancient Mesopotamia. Name and nature has connection to Adam's first wife (Lilith)Bane, Theresa (2010) Encyclopedia of Vampire Mythology McFarland pg 95 * Loogaroo*: Mortal vampire (soul pact) of Haiti. Obayifo (Africa) is from the Ashanti people and the Tlalicque is from pre-Columbian Mexico. Generally female. * Modern: Updated version of Gothic vampire type. * Nosferatu (word): Nonexistent wordNosferatu: Origin and Definitions that supposedly means undead in Romanian. In the context of GURPS Blood Types it is the vampire seen in the film Nosferatu. Called Nosferat in "Varieties of Vampires" and Encyclopedia of Vampire Mythology. * Penanggalen: Female mortal vampire (soul pact) of Malay Peninsula. Male counterpart in Berma is the Kephn. Can only feed at night. The [[Aswang#Aswang_Mannananggal|Anananngel[[ (Philippines) is another variant. * Strix: Mortal vampire (witch) of ancient Rome. Variants are the Aswang (Philippines) and Bruxsa (Portugal) * Ustrel: Undead child vampire of Poland. If not properly destroyed can rise again as another type. Variants are the Callicantzaros (Greece) and Pontiannak (Malaysia) * Vampir: Traditional undead European vampire of the Slavic nations. Usually attacks in astral form and is more likely to be a peasant than noble. Ka (Egypt) is a rough equivalent to the Vampir's astral form. * Vyrolakos*: Traditional undead European vampire of the Balkan nations. Usually attacks physically and in the legend would often take human mates and have families. Tympanios is a precursor variant that was less insane and did not depend on blood. Vampire Magic Magic was done per the 3e equivalent of 4e's Fixed Magic system but several of the actual 4e versions (such as Nosferatu and Gothic Vampire) go with the GURPS Update suggested Advantage with limitations and enhancements route. Bibliography GURPS Blood Types uses a host of sources but here are the more scholarly ones: * Barber, Paul (1988) Vampires, Burial and Death (Yale University Press) * Bunson, Matthew (1993) The Vampire Encyclopedia (Crown Publications) * Frayling, Christopher (1991) Vampyres: Lord Byron to Count Dracula (Faber and Faber, Ltd) * Haining, Peter (1977) The Dracula Scrapbook (Bramhall House) * McNally, Raymond T. and Florescu, Radu (1972) In Search of Dracula (N.Y. Graphic Society) * Melton, J. Gordon (1994) The Vampire Book (Visible Ink Press) * Summers, Montague (1928) The Vampire, His Kith and Kin (Routledge and Keegan Paul) * Summers, Montague (1929) The Vampire in Europe (Routledge and Keegan Paul) * Twitchell, James B, (1975) The Living Dead: The Vampire in Romantic Literature (Duke University Press) * Wolf, Leonard (ed.) (1995) The Essential Dracula (Plume) Additional Material * Bane, Theresa (2010) [https://archive.org/details/EncyclopediaOfVampireMythologypdf Encyclopedia of Vampire Mythology] McFarland ISBN 9780786444526. *''Encyclopedia of Vampire Mythology'' at enacademic.com; digital version of Theresa Bane's book. * The Vampedia's page on GURPS Blood Types consolidates some of this information. * GURPS Update References Category:3rd Edition Category:Genre Books Category:Lists